Fable The Zero Hero
by Stoneificaunt
Summary: Heroes will always be needed and each hero will need a guide for the journey ahead. Since there is no Gabriel tag I shall put Oc for him. And also because I have no doubt how he will act will be kinda out of character.
1. Chapter 1

The Zero Hero  


Many tales have been told of great heroes. Tales like the Hero of Oakvale who defeated the evil known as Jack of Blades. His descendent Sparrow whom defeated Lucien Fairfax and made his wish in the tattered spire and united the land and became ruler. Tales of that ruler's children whom one led a revolution against the other, and then raised an army to fight the darkness. And a final tale of how a Dweller was chosen to become a seer of great power but alas those tales of heroes are over and the world has stepped back from the advancement it would've taken. For the descendent of the hero bloodline have still ran their course instead of die out like they were destined to. It started with the Elves that took the kingdom of Albion, And from there the bloodline flourished and spread out like wildfire. Eventually they discovered their magic and new lands, eventually technology was then made obsolete to their views. One day one of those offspring whose name was Brimir Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori discovered his power. His was different from the rest, for he could be closely related to the actual heroes bloodline. He became the Founder to all of Halkiginia. And like all heroes they die, but not before he created four kingdoms in his death. One was Albion said to be named after the great land where the heroes of old were from. Another Tristain the smallest off the four kingdoms. Gallia home of the bravest people, and last Romalia the religious capital and most faithful towards the Founder of their land.

Another kingdom was also founded but were considered Barbarians to the other four kingdoms. Though they strive and eventually became the strongest of all four. And so the five kingdoms lived out their days while waging pointless wars against one another. And never advancing to improve their lives and stay in a constant motion of tyranny. Though there is still the hero bloodline that has the power to change it all. Just like it was destined to.

* * *

The snow fell down the lonely mountain and four cloaked figures slowly ascended it. Their destination was a cabin that had clearly seen better days. Once each of them were at the door and before one of them could knock it was opened and a man with a blind fold with short hair and an appropriate outfit that fitted him well for the cold climate greeted them.

"Ahh come in friends I foresaw you all coming to see me off." Each of the figures looked at each other and then nodded. The blindfolded man led them in and once inside each figure took off their hoods one by one. The first to take off their hood was an old haggard looking man but looked fierce enough to do battle with any foe. The second was a girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She wore a pink headband and wore her red hair in two ponytails. The third was another girl with blonde hair that was mid-length she also bore pointed ears and looked to be in her mid-twenties as well. The fourth and last one was shrunken face of a man, you could see the bones from his skin and the wrinkles that were all over him. He wore a blue wrapping that covered his nose and his head. And you could clearly see his red like eyes and yellow teeth. One would say he was a mummy like person. The man with the blindfold smiled and knew what each where here to do. "So friends have you all come to say your last farewells to me?" He said playing ignorance.

"You know why we are here?" The red-headed girl said. The Blind folded man simply grinned at her and retorted.

"I know you are here to stop me Rose. The others I know not though." That got a chuckle from the old man.

"You still need to act more mysterious Gabriel. My Sister had it down where she could confuse us." Gabriel simply smiled at the old man and laughed with him.

"I guess I still have a long way to go before I'm as good as Theresa." He looked to the elf and mummy looking person. "So Sasha, Scythe what brings you here?"

"Came to wish you good luck. And to tell you to find my lazy good for nothing sword." The Elf woman commented. Gabriel nodded then looked to Scythe.

"I came to make sure you do as you have been destined." Said the mummy looking old man. Gabriel chuckled and nodded, his attention was brought back to Rose who turned him around.

"YOU'R NOT GOING!" She all but shouted in his face. He rolled his eyes and went to pack some things that were out and about. The Old man observed him as he continued to pack.

"So do you have the Guild Seal and your Gauntlets?" He asked, Gabriel brought out both mentioned items and tossed the Seal up into the air and let it land back into his hand. He then put on both of his gauntlets and pointed his left hand at a shelf that held various potions and pulled forth several red like potions to him.

"So going to be a Familiar eh?" Sasha commented. "You know those thing change the way you think right." Gabriel grunted as he continued to pack things. "I'm just saying when I was a Familiar to that Descendent Brimir I was forced to love the guy. If he didn't go and try to lead genocide against my people I might loved him still."

"Don't worry the hero Gauntlets will probably protect me And I have written everything I need to know and what my mission is." Gabriel said finishing his packing. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and looked at all of his friends.

"You know boy If I take an aging potion I can bust out my old Archon Armor and Bereaver sword and do it for you? Plus it would give me a reason to finally meet my descendents." The old man suggested, Gabriel chuckled and shook his head.

"I'd appreciate it but no this is my responsibility as a Seer." He continued to look at everyone around him. "When I became the Seer I knew that I would guide the new generation's of hero's one day." They all remained silent for a short while, Rose stepped up to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't go." Tear's falling from her eyes. "Your like my little Sparrow going off to save the world. Next thing you know you will be leading a revolution." The Blind Seer patted her shoulder to show that everything was alright.

"It's ok, we will see each other again. I'll make sure we all do." She slowly let go of Gabriel and went over to stand by the others.

"Make sure you don't fall for Reaver's child that red-headed girl will be gunning for ya." The Old hero said to the blind lad. Gabriel nodded and soon he prepared himself for when he heard those words.

_"I beg you. My Slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

"I hear her calling guys!" Gabriel said to all of his friends, they all looked at him with various faces. Rose with worry, Scythe with a mask that couldn't really be told, Sasha with a bit of anger, and the Old man with amusement.

_"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

"Will miss you!" Rose said. They watched as the beginning of a Green orb was forming.

_"I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"_ And the Green orb fully formed in front of them all. Gabriel slung his pack over his shoulder and looked at his friends and waved goodbye.

"Time to lead a new generation of heroes." He said he then stepped through the portal. soon only the four figures in the house were left.


	2. Chapter 2

The Zero Hero

In the land of Tristain everywhere for as far as the eye can see was beautiful sunlight. And the land was as peaceful as it could be. And today was a very special day for Mages everywhere. In a castle that looked like a Pentagon from above, students were gathering around a single lone slightly balding teacher. And that teacher was observing the students summon their life long friend and servant familiars.

"Very Good summoning Ms. Tabitha a fine familiar a wind dragon is." The girl who he was talking to merely nodded and walked up to it. She muttered a few words that were unhearable to anyone but her self. And the Blue wind dragon was then made her familiar. And Tabitha merely opened a book and stood by her dragon doing nothing else. "Ok who's next?" The Teacher asked.

"That would be me Mr. Colbert." Were the words a blond-headed boy who waved a rose around. Colbert looked to the boy in front of him, and merely nodded to the boy and listened to him ramble some nonsense of how he would summon the most beautiful, gracious, splendid familiar in existence. Having enough of his words he calmly interrupted him and told him to move on.

"Please Mr. Gramont will you continue with the ritual!" The boy was somewhat distraught and astonished he would interrupt his ramblings but regained him self and began with the chant.

"Oh great Founder Brimir who leads us all. Bring forth a familiar noble enough to be the slave of me. Guiche De Gramont's slave." When he said those words the earth began to rumble beneath them. Some students were worried about what kind of Familiar Guiche summoned. The summoner was very pleased with what was happening and knew it would be something glorious. "Answer to thy sacred summoning." He said while pointing his rose like wand at the ground. At his feet the earth began to burst apart and soon dirt began to form up. Then brown claws dug themselves up from the ground and made way for a giant brown mole. Guiche was distraught at what he summoned. But the teacher moved on to the next student and left him to finish up while he went to the next one. He had no doubt that the boy could finish the ritual. Going from student to student each summoned their own familiar. Which were almost quite common among some of the Nobles. It wasn't till he got to a dark-skinned student with red hair that managed to summon a fire salamander.

"Excellent Summoning Ms. Zerbst." He said to her. She smiled and petted her new red salamander.

"Thank you Mr. Colbert It matches my Runic name the Ardent." Colbert just nodded and looked around for another student to hopefully continue the ritual.

"Have we gone through everyone?" He asked, Zerbst with a smirk knew a certain student hasn't done the ritual.

"Miss Valliere hasn't gone yet." She said while looking for the mentioned student. Fellow students looked around for the mentioned student and soon found her for she was the only one with pink hair. She had a pout and muttered Zerbst's first name Kirche with annoyance. Soon people backed away from her and she was soon in the middle of everyone who were watching her and most if not all expecting her to fail.

"It's the Zero Louise, man." One student muttered for most to hear. "What is she going to summon?" Another said. "I'm sure she can't. It'll be another Explosion and that will be it." One more said assuredly. Kirche who was still petting her Fire Salamander, called out to the pink headed girl.

"You said that you can summon something great right Louise?" Louise put her head in the air and without thinking spouted off words.

"Naturally?" She took out her wand and though she trembled while gripping the handle tightly she prepared the words for her summoning. "I beg you. My Slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!" Louise said while slowly raising her wand in the air. And causing many of the other students to question her choice of words.

"Whats that Chant?" A girl with Blond hair in the shape of drills asked. Then Guiche slid next to her and she looked at him and he said.

"Well, it is unique."

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!" Louise said continuing the chant. Tabitha who had been reading a book right by her dragon slowly looked up from her book to watch Louise's summoning by her blue wind dragon familiar. "I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" And she waved her wand in the air and then pointed it in front of her. The result was an explosion and dust forming everywhere. With fellow second year students coughing out.

"I knew this was going to happen." One student coughed out. Guiche who was still coughing noticed the blond girl with the drill like hair on the ground crouching."Are you alright, Montmorency?" He asked while offering her help to get up. The same girl remained crouching and he asked. "Whats wrong?"And she simply pointed to where Louise was and he looked on over to his direction. Over in front of Louise was a green orb which was circling around and slowly descended down. As it descended a human outline was being made. Soon the green orb disappeared and the outline gave way to colors. The colors then gave way to shapes, and soon a hooded figure that wore furred clothing suited to colder climates with bronze fingerless gauntlets that had five gems on them. In one of his hands was a knapsack that he held with contents unknown to all except the keeper.

"H-Human?"A student gasped out. "That outfit, he's a plebeian no doubt about it." Another student said. "Y-Yeah he is a plebeian. Without a mistake." Another Student called out. Meanwhile Louise was barely grasping how this was her familiar.

"T-This is the sacred, beautiful, and strong.."

* * *

Gabriel's P.o.v.

I had just felt the effects of the summoning taking me away. It felt like the way the Guild Seal teleports you to a new site. Still never got used to that feeling, when I was being taken away I adorned my hood that would probably make my predecessor proud. I still wonder if Theresa is still alive she very well might be, but I guess I have a role to fulfill until she comes back. So first time helping a hero discover themselves. I'll probably be fine however I'm still getting used to this Seer stuff. Seeing the future is great but it's so clouded. Sure I can tell you of what can and will or what won't happen but it get's difficult to cycle through my visions. Sometimes I wonder was becoming a Seer worth it or not. I saw how the future was supposed to be before the Elves took Albion, I still can't believe half the stuff I saw either. Like this one guy in full green armor that goes back in time and goes on his own adventure wielding a crystal sword or was it from space? Any who here I am walking through the portal wearing my hood. I hear people say stuff like he's a commoner and that he's a human. I'm a dweller first of all, and well I guess I am still human. Even if I have lived for over one thousand years. Anyway the person who I will be helping is well right in front of me. I guess there are some things being a seer can't predict. She looks distraught maybe because I ain't what she asked for. What is it she did want anyway? Maybe a dog, yeah a dog is what all the heroes need. I mean look at the last three great heroes. They had dogs, well Brimir didn't have a dog so I guess she doesn't need a dog. Hmm, ah who am I kidding let's get this show on the road. Time to play the blind old man role that I should have played long ago. Even if look nothing like an old man at all. So I walked straight forward towards the girl. Maybe I can have a little fun instead of being all serious like Theresa. So I continue walking and bump into her on purpose. What do I do? I say Sorry friend I can't see well due to my blindness. I can tell she's even more distraught cause I hear laughing. I would laugh to if I didn't do it on purpose.

She walks away to another adult, Me I'm trying to find my pack. Actually where is that thing. I know I had it with me? I start to crouch down and start feeling the earth for my pack. I hear some amused chuckles from all these people who rather not help a blind man find his pack. So I just ask no one cause no one will probably come help me if they have seen my pack. Rather loudly to cause there was some silence I can hear with my ears someone with light footsteps. And a demeanor to say she is ready for combat. She walks over to me and taps my shoulder and I turn around while standing up. I know she's shorter than me so I'm gonna play with the kiddies and pretend that she is my same height.

"Yes?" I say while looking forward. I can hear some more chuckles in the background. They are eating it up, the girl in front of me looks up to me with my pack in her hand she then says one word while holding my pack out to me.

"Here." I reach out exactly where she is holding my pack and grab it.

"Many thanks friend of the blind you do this Dweller a kindness for helping me out. Now can you show me where Mistpeak Mountain is I seem to have wandered into a castle somehow? Cause It sure doesn't feel cold nor do I feel the snow beneath my feet." I ask her politely. She remains quiet and rather just walks away. Hmm I guess she has done her good deed for the day. Next ah the teacher has finally come to talk to me along with my little summoner.

"Excuse me might I ask your name?" The teacher asks, simple question really I could just say My name is Gabriel Thousand year old seer of the Spire. Probably won't believe me. And get a good kick out of it.

"My name is Gabriel, Dweller nomad that are still fighting the good fight against the elves of the holy land. Might I ask your name?" I say while extending my hand out. I think I overdid it cause well now there is silence. I can still see but they think I can't and well most of them have dropped faces. The teacher is the first to recover besides the girl who gave me my pack.

"My name is Professor Jean Colbert of the Tristain Academy of magic. Pleased to meet you Gabriel the Dweller." He say's while shaking my hand.

"Good to meet ya Jean, now can you tell me why I am here instead in the holy land fighting for the great Mistpeak Mountain that my ancestors died trying to reclaim. After Brimir left us to die?" I say with what I believe to be bullshit. Well not total bullshit my Dweller ancestors did try to reclaim Mistpeak mountain. Now some of the students are pissed at me along with my summoner but I'm playing on my blindness that they don't know that I know they're pissed.

"Well Gabriel the Dweller I thought the Dweller clans were wiped out long ago? May I ask how they are still alive?" This teacher want answers and I guess I can bullshit him a little.

"Well it wasn't easy that's for sure most of my kin retreated to Rubal' Khalil Hot as hell that place is. Anyway once every five years we gather Dweller warriors and march our way to Mistpeak Mountain the home of our ancestors. Most of us die while we get there and only a few have actually made it to the mountain. I included. Them Elves leave us alone after a year or two and then come to wipe us out. And then we start the process over again." I sniff as I told him the story that was a complete lie. "Damn Elves took my eyes and I had to replace them. But the damn Mage was so incompetent he gave me blind eyes." I sniff some more. I hear a student laugh at my story. I look in his general direction pissed off, No one insults the Dwellers.

"Oh please, Valliere tell your actor to stop telling lies." I look at him well look in his general direction. And point at the whippersnapper.

"Who are you to doubt my heritage boy? I bet you have never seen an Elf in your life While an Elf was the last thing I saw in mine." He's a little pissed now.

"How dare a commoner speak out of turn to a noble." Now Colbert finally cut himself into the conversation. Good were getting off topic as it is.

"Now, now there will be no violence Guiche I will have a word with you after class. Mr. Gabriel I ask that you not antagonize my students, are we clear."

"Crystal." I said while staring a little to the right of the boy. Got to keep my act up.

"Now Mr. Gabriel I'm Afraid due to a ritual that miss Valliere here has done you are no longer wherever you last were. You are now in Tristain." I stare at him well I kinda turned alittle to the left too much so I'm facing the opposite direction of what I was facing.

"I gathered as much Professor and I ask what this Ritual was to bring me here and in the presence of might I guess Noble's?" I say to the direction I was in.

"You have guessed right, the ritual was the Familiar summoning ritual that all Second years must take to pass and continue studying magic." I click my mouth, and say.

"So you guys do a ritual now to summon beasts and bind them as your familiar instead of going out to the wild battling it and then do all the magic mumbo jumbo." He stutters a little but reluctantly say's yes. I go into a general thinkers pose. To make it seem like I'm thinking.

"Ok if my summoner can beat me in a game I'll become her familiar." I say after all the suspense. The girl is afraid I know I can smell her fear."

"Might I ask what this game is?" The teacher asks. I bring out a gold coin one that has the guild seal on it. It's a trick coin where both sides are the same but with a little magic I can say put a crown on one side and they will be none the wiser.

"Simple really Crown I win Guild insignia she win's. Any questions?" I say while flipping the coin many times. He seems to be reading me. Good Jean keep up those skills as the Flame Snake. He turns to the little summoner and says to her to go on ahead, she walks up to me determined to win I guess.

"Ready I ask her." She nods while saying yes. I flip the coin I know she is going to win but her suspense. I just love it. I let the coin fall to the ground and it lands on the Insignia. She gasps to show that she won. I smile to her and say.

"Congratulations It seems you now have a new familiar." And then I pick up my coin and feel it. Wait a sec is that a crown, she lost really, eh who cares. The teacher told her to continue with the ritual. And she said the magic words kissed me after ordering me to take off my hood and the runes appeared under my left gauntlet. It hurt like hell but after a thousand hits or so from a giant rock troll you tend to be immune to pain. The teacher asks me to see my runes and I oblige by taking off my gauntlets. I can see's he's curious about them but he can ask about them later. I show him my hand and the runes he writes them down. Bingo bango boingo, everyone wins.

"You may all go now? Guiche I expect a word from you in my office." Then they all fly off. I could fly to but I rather feel the earth beneath my feet. Soon it's just me and my summoner. I guess today has been a little hectic for the girl She will probably ask me to do her laundry while she sleeps and wake her up in the morning. Well I can always visit her dreams.

* * *

Louise's p.o.v.

I can't believe this, I can't believe this. Not only do I have a commoner for a familiar but I have a blind one. WRAGH I might as well have failed for I still don't know my Elemental affinity and now I'm stuck with a blind commoner. I really thought I could summon something, anything that I can prove to everyone that I am a Mage. Trying to have him follow me will be hard but somehow he made it to my room. I'm to tired to deal with this stuff and it's already night. I guess I might as well put this familiar to work.

"Familiar!" I call out to him. He faces my direction somehow and looks directly at me with his blindfold. You know I'm beginning to wonder if he really is blind. "I wish you to take off that blindfold I want to see if you really are blind." He hesitates for a minute then says to me.

"Can't you take the word of a humble Dweller, hero!" Hero? Whats this hero nonsense wait he's trying to confuse me well it won't work.

"Familiar I order you to take off your blindfold now!" I say while pointing my wand at him. That should teach wait he's blind he doesn't even know the wand is being pointed at him. Great now I'm starting to believe he's blind. He looks at me and sigh's, what's there to sigh about? He undoes his blind fold and now I see why he's blind. Both of his eyes are peer white, white as snow. Almost like pearls from a pearl necklace, ARGH now he has an excuse for almost everything. I point down my wand and rub my temples. Brimir why did I have to get a commoner to be my familiar. I turn away and start stripping my clothes off since he is my Familiar and blind I see no problem with it. "Familiar I want you to find a maid and wash my clothes, then I want you to wake me when it is morning. Is that understood?" I say while I'm completely naked. He looks at me with a tilt of his head. Is he really blind I still wonder?

"Of course hero." What's with this hero nonsense.

"I want you to call me Master or Mistress do you understand Familiar?" He raises an eyebrow at me, I don't know why.

"Whatever you say hero." Argh is he just taunting me now. I go to my dresser as he is collecting the basket full of dirty clothes. I take out my nightgown and quickly put it on. Hero he calls me like I'm anything but a failure.

"May I please explore the grounds so I can familiarize my self with the grounds." He asks me I turn to him and he has his blindfold back on. Good those eyes of his were getting to be a little creepy.

"Sure do as you please." I say to humor him he will probably get himself lost and find a servant to lead him around. He nods to me and takes his leave. I sigh and bury my head into my pillow Please let this be just a dream.

* * *

Gabriel exited Louise's room and before he closes the door the world turns grey. For Louise who has already closed her eyes and has reopened them to find herself in her school uniform and on a small island of green with a chest on a base that looks like the guild insignia. She looks around wondering where she is and what is going on. Gabriel who is watching her from above sifts through her memories. He looks at all the people that she has met and the memories she has of them. He shakes his head at most of them until he goes to a certain one. There he found a girl with the same pink hair as Louise and whom was the only and barely one that was nice to her. To Gabriel this was perfect using his gauntlet he pointed it at the person and a blue light soon altered his own appearance. A minute later he was the splitting image of the girl from Louise's memory's.

"Time to begin your training Louise." He said in the girl's voice. He then went off to where Louise was. For Louise she was wondering where she was and was about to call out to someone till she heard her name. "Louise." Turning around she saw her big sister and ran up to her and hugged her.

"Cattleya!" She said happy to see a familiar face. "Where are we and what is this place?" She said looking up to her older sister. Cattleya merely hugged Louise gently and smiled to her.

"Louise how would you like to learn magic?" She asked her heavenly, Louise was about to question her but she was silenced when Cattleya grabbed her hand and led her to the chest. "Come on Louise let's grab your new wand and begin." Louise looked to her and then to the chest that she led her to. Gabriel kept on smiling at Louise using Cattleya's face. The young Valliere looked from her older sibling to the chest and reluctantly nodded. She put her hands on the chest that had the same guild insignia as the coin that she recognized. Once the chest was opened light burst forth and what emerged from the chest was a pair of gauntlets that resonated with a windy power. They then disappeared and reappeared on her hands. She was about to panic when her older lookalike sibling calmed her. " Don't be afraid Louise this is just a new type of wand to help you focus on your element. More like a gauntlet if you ask me." Louise nodded her head and observed the gauntlets that now adorned both of her hands. Each were made of a leather that was shining to be beautiful. Each one were fingerless and the back of them had a color less round stone that adorned it, that was surrounded by a gold metal that she couldn't name. Once she was done with her inspection she found herself in an arena of sorts. Looking around she saw no one else except another Pink headed person that she recognized.

"Mother?" She questioned, her mother turned to her with a rapier in one of her hands. Her face was that of stern concentration.

"Louise?" Her mother lookalike finally said causing her to jump a little. "With Your new wand I want you to cast the spells that I cast. The first spell we will begin with is a simple Levitation." After she spoke those words barrels appeared in a blue light. Louise's mother then pointed her Rapier at the barrel and made it float ten feet in the air. "Now You try." She said to her daughter that was watching. Louise gulped and then pointed one of her gauntleted hands at a barrel. It began to wobble instead of explode like Louise had expected. She put on a determined face and poured more will into her spell and it soon lifted up into the air. Her mother who was watching huffed in amusement. "That is Adequate Louise." Louise looked to her mother and nodded and let the barrel drop. That seemed to be a mistake for her mother pointed her rapier at her. "Now do the same spell five more times!" She snapped. Louise immediately set out to as she commanded. And slowly but surely she kept succeeding till she did as her mother commanded. "Now Louise I will teach you a simple Dot attack spell since you have demonstrated that you can perform a levitation spell." Louise gulped again but nodded as her mother began to do the spell. "The spell's name is push and it does simply that push." She pointed her rapier at another barrel and powerfully pushed it so it went flying. "Do this and master it and you will be able to defend yourself from any powerful Dot mages." Her mother said to her. Louise dumbly nodded and focused her attention on another barrel. This time she pointed both hands at the barrel and it went flying. Her mother watched as the barrel went flying and soon out of there. "Mastered it on the first try, impressive now do it five more times." Soon five more barrels reappeared in the same blue light to restock the barrels they destroyed. Louise determined focused on the spell again and the same results happened.

Her mother sheathed her rapier and walked towards her daughter slowly. Louise panting a little looked to her mother and saw something she rarely has seen. Her mother was soon looking down on her a smile on her face. With Louise still panting but still looking up to her mother.

"Good job Louise." Was all she said, and soon the world faded black.


	3. Chapter 3

The Zero Hero

Gabriel had just casted his spell that was so subtle anyone who wasn't thoroughly trained in the ways of magic wouldn't have known he casted it at all. As he walked down the hallway he was seeing two things at once. First was where he was going, second was training Louise his supposed master how to cast the Force Push spell. Even though during their training he called it Push so it could be easier. As he walked down the hallway he knew he would see the blond mage that insulted him trying to sweet talk a younger girl. It didn't matter though for he was searching for the one person who he would befriend in some of his visions. Now if only he could find her. Sighing he continued to wander he passed the idiot blond and the younger girl and into another room while they talked about a Souffle or something. While he almost entered the next room Guiche saw who was entering the next room and said.

"It's the Plebeian that Louise summoned." The younger girl looked as well and said.

"Right, at today's ceremony." Guiche then looked back to the younger girl and said.

"Well let's forget about him Katie I'm sure he's just leaving after he got paid to pretend to be Louise the Zero's Familiar." The younger girl looked back and nodded in ignorant agreement.

* * *

Down in a very spacious room there were shelves, shelves of books with several tables. At one of these table was Jean Colbert a middle-aged man going slightly bald was pouring his attention over a book of Familiar brands. He flipped through page by page until he came to a very certain one that matched the description of another.

"This is it." He said to no on but himself. "But How?" He also said in slight disbelief. As he looked at the book more closely and read it mentally he said one last thing. "I must inform the Headmaster just in case."

* * *

Gabriel's P.o.v.

As I walked into another room I saw another pair of students up. Sheesh shouldn't these kids like have a bedtime. I mean I know there Noble's and can almost do what they want but they are at a school for Avo's sake. Shouldn't there be rules and regulations that they would need to obey. If this was my school they'd all be in their rooms by now. I decided to listen in on them this time as I hid behind a wall.

"It's almost like a dream that I'm alone with you. Kirche the Ardent." Said girl leaned into the other boy getting dangerously close. She looked at him with what I would call sexual deviancy.

"I don't think I can stop at Ardent tonight." Yep this was the child I saw in my vision plenty of times. She is also a descendent to the Hero of Skill Reaver whom before I became the Seer was a hero to me. Until I finally met the man face to face and saw all the things he's done. Sometimes being a seer isn't worth it cause you can sometimes see into people's pasts. Well I can just say Reaver isn't a hero of mine anymore. Well maybe he still is just a little. Just hope I don't see him again while I'm near his Great great great great-granddaughter, or else he might have my very head. Anyway I decided to just go talking to them might not be worth it. I wander around for a good half hour and well I'm bored I already washed the little heroes clothes and well now I'm just wandering around. I stop in one of the courtyards and look around. I see no one around and feel that I'm perfectly alone. I decide why not test out my new runes power. So I pull out my carving knife, I know it ain't a weapon but I have used it to kill things before so that should count as a weapon in its own right. If you used a thing that can kill a person it can be used as a weapon. Well apparently it doesn't count as a weapon cause the stupid runes aren't glowing. Screw you runes cause I killed eight Balverines with this carving knife. Well I wonder will it work with my gauntlets.

"Can't hurt to try." I say to myself, I point my right gauntlet towards a wall. Now I have long since replaced my gauntlet that I obtained during my travels. Well more like upgraded it so I could cast more spells without changing gauntlets. But that's besides the point, I point my right hand and summon a simple fireball. As I feel the heat take shape I begin to feel like I'm being watched. I look around again and well I see no one. Anyway I look at my left hand and well I see the runes glowing so my gauntlets count as a weapon. I end the spell that I now have while I begin to feel the effects of these runes going at work. The runes stop glowing but I can still feel them at work. Interesting, I use my will power to cut down the runes magic that is trying to tamper with my memories. The minute I do it reacts badly as my runes begin to glow red and I begin to feel pain in my left hand. I grit my teeth a bit but I persevere as I force more will power effectively cutting the Runes magic to tamper with my memories. I can already feel the runes begin to work and try to repair themselves. So I put a wall of will power to block it off. "That should hold it for a while." I exclaim happily, I put on my other gauntlet back on and well why do I still feel like someone is watching me. Oh well I then decided to leave and find something to do.

* * *

High above the sky in the dark of night, the wings of a dragon could be heard beating in the sky. As the dragon flew in place on top of it whom was riding it was a girl with blue hair looking down below observing. She watched as Gabriel the Familiar of Louise Le Blanc De La Valliere gripped his carving knife only for nothing to happen. She was about to leave when Gabriel took off his left Gauntlet and then performed a fireball in the other. And saw the Runes glow on his left hand, this caused the girl who saw this to question several things. First was whether this Dweller was a mage or if the runes where the source of his magic. She continued to watch him as he began to writhe in pain and his runes glow red. Either he was doing something to get red of his ruins or maybe tamper with them was all she thought. It seemed to work as several seconds later the runes stopped glowing and he was fine. Seems this familiar has a few tricks up its sleeve. She watched as it looked around and then left the courtyard. The girl on top of the dragon said to her dragon whom mewed to land. Once they both landed the girl told her blue dragon to keep an eye out and to stay out of trouble. The dragon merely nodded and then took off. The girl gripped her staff and slowly pulled out a book from inside her cloak and began to read while she went back to her room. And pondering whether to asses this new turn of events in her favor or as a problem.

The night passed by and soon came morning. For Gabriel whom was waking Louise it was a good turn of events. For he managed to tamper with the magical runes that now adorned his left hand. He knew though that it wouldn't last forever though for the runes would eventually repair themselves and try to do their reworking of his mental and maybe physical structure. But he was okay for now, now he was busy waking up Louise the soon to be hero.

"Wake up little Hero it's a brand new day." The blind Seer said to Louise who was barely awake. Louise Stretched out her arms and yawned then looked at the other person inside her room with tired eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked not remembering who he was for the moment. Gabriel had a sly smile on his face and dramatically said.

"Why it is I your humble Familiar Gabriel the blind Dweller." He then bowed with one hand going to his stomach and his other behind his back. When he finished his introduction Louise remembered the events of yesterday's summoning ritual and had a look of annoy-meant on her face. She pushed away her blanket and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She then looked at Gabriel and got out of bed.

"Dress me Familiar." Louise said while she stood in place ready for him to begin. Gabriel raised an eyebrow to the girl while looking at her stand. He then crossed his arms and said.

"Girls these days no modesty for nudity." Louise blushed a little but then remembered she was a Noble and when a servant is around they don't dress themselves. And she voiced her thought to the blind man.

"We Nobles never put on our own clothes when a servant is around. Plus you are blind so you can't see anything." Gabriel rose an eyebrow while still crossing his arms. Then just shook his head and went to the nearby drawer. He grabbed a pair of her panties and the rest of her school uniform. He then walked to her and handed her panties while still holding her other clothes.

"I trust you can put on your unmentionable's without help?" Gabriel asked. Louise took the pair of panties wordlessly and put them on. She then took off her sleeping gown and was soon in nothing but her panties. Gabriel put the rest of her clothes on her bed and took the school shirt from the pile. He asked for her arms out and she complied. Once both arms were in he began buttoning up her shirt. Once that was on he picked up the skirt and asked her to step in. Once again she complied and he brought it up to her waist. Next were her thigh high black socks, Gabriel didn't really want to do this one and voiced his opinion of it. "Maybe you can do your socks as well Hero?" Louise looked at him annoyed and said no. Gabriel sighed and helped her with her socks. Then came the shoes that were easy. Then he grabbed her cloak and draped it over her shoulders. And kept them together with the golden star pendant that all students wear. They were done as far as Louise was concerned But Gabriel felt one more piece of clothing was needed. Louise grabbed her wand and was about to leave the room when Gabriel spoke again. "Oh Hero there is still one piece of clothing that you need to put on."

Louise was starting to get annoyed with Gabriel calling her hero. And was about to shout at him when she saw the thing Gabriel was holding. It was the same Gauntlets that she dreamed about last night where she was doing all those wind spells with success. She couldn't believe that what she dreamed about was real and right in front of her. Gabriel took the initiative to grab her hand and gently put on the gauntlets while she was dazed. Louise wanted to pull away but she was just too stunned that they were real. Once one was on she could feel the windy power resonate within the glove and just stared some more. Gabriel took her other hand and gifted that hand with its partner. And once both were on she could feel the magic there and it seemed accessible. Gabriel smiled to her while she stood there gazing at her new Gauntlets. He was proud that she was taking the first few steps to becoming a hero, just like the heroes of old. He knew that today would be an interesting day as he got her attention and told her of her classes that she had as well breakfast that they would be late for. And she just nodded while thinking long and hard of how the gauntlets that now adorned her hands were real.


End file.
